


The Great Divide

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: This time, it's Jounouchi's turn to leave.  This time, he's not coming back.





	The Great Divide

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of 50 Days of Pupship: Love lost
> 
> Woo, halfway done!!

Kaiba stood motionless against the door, watching Jounouchi pack. "You really don't have to leave."

"I'm sick of it, Kaiba," Jounouchi said. "I'm sick of your possessiveness. Your obsessions. Your neurosis." He looked over at him. "I'm sick of you!"

Kaiba just stared at him, his eyes cold and distant. "I've given you everything you'd ever need."

"And I can't handle that anymore," Jounouchi said. "You've alienated me from my friends. You've made me dependent on you. I hate that."

He latched his bag and grabbed up his things. "Move," he said, staring at Kaiba.

"You'll come back," Kaiba said, coldly. "You won't have anywhere else to go."

"Fuck you, Kaiba." Jounouchi moved his bags to one arm and pushed Kaiba out of the way of the door.

Kaiba followed him downstairs, down to the front door.

"You'll change your mind. You always do."

Jounouchi made a rude gesture. He took the front steps two at a time, almost running away from the house. When he reached the gate, he turned and looked back, watching Kaiba standing in the doorway. He shifted his bags and walked away.

Kaiba shut the door. Walking back to his office, he found he felt nothing. No anger, no sadness. Just a dull nothingness, like something had suddenly disappeared. He fired up his computer, pulling up his diagrams for a new duel disk.

A rush of feeling hit him. He put his head in his hands and wept.


End file.
